User talk:Auguststorm1945/Archive 1
Archive 1 - Archive 2 Cleanup I'm a little embarrassed that that article wasn't spell-checked. Thanks.--LBCCCP 03:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Your Concerns First off, I'd like to thank you for everything you've been doing here. I'd also like to thank you for your formality and respectful candor; I'm pretty flattered. You remind me of myself when I joined DS Wikia. People used to get mad at me for emphasizing grammar and punctuation a little too much. Unfortunately, since I'm not a bureaucrat, I cannot make users administrators; but if you keep it up I'll definitely recommend you the next time their is an 'opening' so to speak. By the way, I've been here the shortest of the admins here, yet I have the most contributions. So yeah, I'm a little bit of a loser (a dedicated one, no less). For clarity purposes, I'll answer your bullets in the same fashion: *I don't mind if you fill in a dead link after it is added onto a corresponding page. I just don't like them to sit there, unfilled for too long. I keep a policy that if you think it can be detailed enough to warrant an article, go ahead and do it. Personally, I find that it helps to actually write the article, including everything that I can think of. If, when done, it looks adequate, it probably is. If not, don't submit it. If it really looks impossible that anyone would be able to do much with that given article, do not include it as a link. That should give you a grip on how 'minor' a character or otherwise, is. *I'm overjoyed that you mentioned this. I've wanted to have separate articles for the decks of the Ishimura since I first visited here in late 2008. However, the above bullet applies. Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, some decks/areas are indeed detailed well enough to fluidly format into sovereign articles. I've thought of starting it myself, but have lacked inspiration. I certainly believe that other decks could be as well-done as the Medical Deck. So yes, you have my permission and support to do so. I doubt that, if done correctly, other admins will object. *Unless it's a really touchy or obscure topic, I trust you in particular to do so without our permission. For example, I created the article, Megavents. Obscure? Yeah, but I think I pulled it off. That was before I became an administrator, too. Don't hesitate to contact me or another admin for absolutely anything. I love reading my messages here. Once again, thanks, and keep it up! --LBCCCP 23:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Jou Intensies I just read your user page. I'm a little intimidated, but hopeful, nonetheless. I have no doubts that you are sincere in your intentions and I'm excited to see these 'projects' of yours. Still, I'd appreciate it if you ran them by the Admin team beforehand. This isn't for purposes of weeding out undesirable...stuff; but rather to aid in formatting it correctly and maximizing its efficiency. If you'd like to delve a little more into exactly what you're doing, we'd love to hear it. --LBCCCP 02:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. It looks very, very helpful. It also looks equally as tedious and mind numbingly boring as you say. Good luck! --LBCCCP 04:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Red Well it's not as if they're actually pages. I'm sure you're aware that red links mean links with no article connecting to it. I have blocked Mummies for a year, he was spamming other sites, and so he shouldn't be any problem in the future. The red links are all posted on his user page,something likely most will not see. I know it's taboo to tamper with a user page ,but in this case no one will really care. Since it can be considered spam, you can erase it, or just remove all [[]] link bars from every linked word on his page. Do whatever--MasterM 22:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you; as to why, it makes it difficult to find actual wanted pages. Auguststorm1945 23:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Deletion I have deleted you unsigned account page--MasterM 23:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you; I'll make sure I'm signed in next time. Auguststorm1945 23:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) USM MARINES HELM Hey, August, I just noticed that the marines corpses wear slightly different rigs than Isaac does, mainly wearing a smaller less protective helmet. I wonder why EA did that? M10 101 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC)]] :It depends on what suit you are considering; the Marines wear 3 major variations (according to the game files), one of which is a more lightly armored version with a less protective helmet, the kind that Isaac wears (with some slight variations), and there is a third set which is unused (I wish I could say more about it, but I'm relegated to simply seeing the coding for it). --Haegemonia(talk) 23:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I think is because they only have a comfortable version of the helmet but same armor and EA did that because the marines dont need to fight so, they only have that little version, but if the marines know about the necromorphs threat they will put they complete helmet version and to be ready to fight. Marine N.473 08:41, March 2, 2010 (UCT) I figured it out. The infector cannot infect with the full helmet. That's why M10 101 21:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC). UNTITLED Thanks for the changes to those two articles. YAY! I'm glad that Halopedia serves as an inspiration to other wikis. *sniffs* Keep up the good work! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Assistance with Projects Looking over your project list again, I feel the desire to help take some of your load off your hands. Since I have some free time coming up in my schedule, I thought it would be nice if you had a slightly lessened burden. I would be quite willing, actually, to write a full transcript for DS: Downfall as well as for all the comics, something I can probably complete in about one or two days. Since I do not wish to seem obtuse, I ask for your go ahead on this, as I don't wish to complete projects that you really wanted to do yourself. Also, if you need any help with any projects or need something done which may require a sysop, just ask me; I am more then willing to assist anyone, particularly those who contribute the amount you do. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are not words to express the gladness at this time. Auguststorm1945 09:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you want more help, I could make a transcript on the whole of Extraction, if you want, or if you need help for anything else, like Isaac journals, I'll help! Keep on dismembering! Tazio1 23:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually pretty good right now for the Extraction transcripts; the Isaac journals would be appreciated, however. Auguststorm1945 23:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like, I could help out by make some of the Dead Space transcripts. --§Amphiptere 16:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually would be willing to help do the dead space: downfall transcript, also i must ask what the point of this is and what are the "projects" you speak of. By the way, are you planning on doing the aftermath transcript beacuse i could probaly help with that too, but I dont own it so that would be a diffuculty. Lobsterpwn36 04:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Americana No, you're not interrupting; I'll take help from anyone. Well, I'd like to know anything that you fell important to know about living in America. Anything notable that stands out to the smaller details. It doesn't matter that you're not familiar with Denver, America is America. --LBCCCP 20:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing I saw your post on Subtank's page and thought I'd jump in. First off, don't worry about sticking in those fact tags, in fact, I agree with your assessment a vast number of the articles seem to have little to no basis in the series canon. Now, I typically prefer to act, when it comes to others' articles, more in a maintenance capacity, but I agree we will need to overhaul the wiki and source or remove the offending material. I will probably end up posting deadlines on the pages for references and, if no references are provided by the specified date, delete the articles. Anyway, don't concern yourself with being overly cautious or too nitpicky; you're doing a fine job. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:User Infobox It's fine, though i think my Template was allready a User:Infobox? Changed it to your link's infobox right now so i hope there are no problems anymore.Gorvar 10:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I'll do that too. Thanks for cluing me in, I didn't know there was a seperate infobox for users. Thanks again, and good work recently!. Tazio1 21:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion For consistent contributions on a daily basis towards the benefit of Dead Space along with irregular absences of myself and others I hereby award you status as an administrator. If you have any questions regarding this promotion, or simply wish to decline the offer then feel free to reply--MasterM 02:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and checked out some of the general wikipedia advice for admin, so I believe I have a basic idea at the very least. Also, thank you - I will do what can to fulfill admin responsibilities. Auguststorm1945 04:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the promotion! You earned it :D --Haegemonia(talk) 05:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations. You'll notice your username is now highlighted in . :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Leachers Gorvar here, yes indeed they are grabbers, i appologise for the confusion. Gorvar 01:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Military suit variant. I have been to thinking, what if the marines on the Valor wore the "basic version" (the suit is called the Advanced soldier rig). What if that explains the difference. M10 101 21:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't looked into the matter extensively, but that does sound entirely possible; similarly, that could contribute to the rapidity with which the USM Valor' was overrun. Of course, a simple enough reason for the difference could be that the designers wanted to set Isaac apart from the actual Marines, deliberately changing the suit slightly. Auguststorm1945 22:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, it could explain the difference. Should I mention it one of USM related articles? M10 101 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a definite possibility, but would have to be labeled as "speculation". Auguststorm1945 02:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that the marines on the Valor wore a little version of the helmet like more comfortable that the big (complete) version of the helmet and they only put the complete helmet in battle or in vacuum but the armour is the same (only that the designers change the suit a little bit for Isaac). Marine N.473 10:17, February 27, 2010 (UCT) :Well, if I understand your statement correctly, what you are saying is that the USM Valor Marines might have been utilizing a lesser model of the Advanced Soldier RIG, specifically the helmet? I suppose it's certainly possible, though how a civilian engineer would get his hands on higher-quality equipment...I just don't see it. The Valor was on a 'search-and-destroy' mission of sorts, armed as it was; why wouldn't the Marine detachment have the best available equipment? Or at least equipment that wasn't sub-par? Auguststorm1945 03:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Not, I am only saying that they only wore a little version of the helmet and not a lesser model of the Advanced Soldier RIG, the same model but diferent helmet and the Valor was on a search-and-destroy mission, is saying in his name 'search-and-destroy' they only found the USG Ishimura and destroy with a nuclear missile but the marines dont need to do nothing, they only see and no more and its why i think they use a more comfortable version of the helmet but if they need to fight they only put they complete helmet and fight the threat, and Isaac only have a Advanced Soldier RIG because the designers want that the player can to feel like a militar. Marine N.473 08:27, March 2, 2010 (UCT) I figured it out. Gameplay reasons. An infector can't infect a marine corpse that wears a full helmet. M10 101 21:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Engine Room On the ishimura page it has a section title "Engine" so i attempted to make a page for it but if there is a page that will suffice for both then remove the new article and get rid of the section title. :No worries. Auguststorm1945 21:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, any other articles that i can edit without some other tie in?Metaron Isard 21:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, all of the deck articles need significant work if you're looking for a project (links below); question, though, - when you refer to tie in, you mean..? :Bridge, Cargo Hold, Crew Deck, Engines, Engineering Deck, Flight Deck, Hydroponics, and Mining Deck. Auguststorm1945 21:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Man you aint kidding chingo, thats gonna take a while to get through, but for Engines (link) you can probabaly just transplant from the Engine room article i just made. Metaron Isard 21:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I don't know how late I am (life in the United States is hectic), but congratualtions on becoming an administrator! Thanks to you, there's nothing left to do here. --LBCCCP 03:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Merchant Marines articles I merged it with the EDF article. I believe that we just now get rid of the MM article. M10 101 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there! I'm game widow and I'm a helper on the with Gaming and Entertainment teams at Wikia. — Game widow 11:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) hi Just wanted to say hi and that i love dead space and any other horror game and i will help in anyway i can four horsemen 17:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to this charnel house; glad to have your assistance. Auguststorm1945 18:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) yep and i will try too help as much as possible four horsemen 18:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space event took place in 2414 Finally, a user provided a good source as to when Dead Space actually took place! Check out [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-dead-space/41549 Gametrailers: Exclusive Sci vs. Fi TV Special]. Could you please update Timeline? :D- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 21:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Game Chapters Sir, I'm no regular editor here, but I've been reading a lot of articles for a while now (excellent job BTW), and I just have one complaint. It's with these game chapter articles. I think these articles, being part of the storyline, should focus on giving a detailed summary of the events that occurred in the chapter. With regards to the dialogue, you could keep the dialogue safe in a subpage for the Chapter, just like what the other wikis did in some of their articles. Here's an example of a script subpage (credit goes to the GTA Wiki people). I can help in detailing the story line if you want, my memory of the game is still fresh. Of course, this is just my opinion. Please tell me what you think. --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 11:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the kind words. Progress on the idea has been rather slow, due to my duties in the AC Wiki, so forgive me for the delay. For the moment I have some spare time, so I'll be able to replay the game to refresh my memories. I'll notify you when it's done :D --[[User:War Clown|'War'''Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 03:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) OHAI Good to see you back, you've been gone quite a while. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Help i have added an image to the leaper article but it looks stupid with the caption like that cause none of the other pics have it. could u check it out? :thanks Exploder-BOOM 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::how do you add an image to a galleryExploder-BOOM 23:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Contact message Im the original creator of No Fly Order, i would like to ask you flat out why do you want to delete my article, i dont see anything wrong with it and it just feels like your gonna possibly delete my article when some of the other articles are less put together than mine. I just really want you to know that i would like to discuss the continuation if my article on this wiki. Because i love Dead Space as much as the next person and i thought this was going to be a cool place to lay out my facts on the game, but this aint the first Annoyance, Complaint, offence, or letter i have had to send to one of you Overseer people, maybe you ll reply. BettyBoopKiss Appreciation and Apology I am glad you replied to my message, i would like to inform you that i am not a harrasment, i dont want to be seen as the one harrasing others. I did not harras anyone but Subtank after my article deletion and that was actually Haegomia. Subtank didn't touch my article. But i dont want to throw anymore hate cards on the table. I just wanted you to know that im not perfect at Article creation and without No Fly Order all i have i the Article Shuttles, i thought for sure that would conenct weith the Ishimura article and others, i just want this all sorted out, i dont think your being unfair but i just dont want to be banned, and i would truely appreciate it if you would reply so we could continue the cleansing of my previous doings. PLZ Reply BettyBoopKiss. "Hello" hey just saying hiMicster trickster 11:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :No thanks Auguststorm,im ok,thanks for asking thoughMicster trickster 15:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *waves* Nice to see you're back. Saw several of your comments on Community Wiki. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, good to have you back! --Haegemonia(talk) 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) USG Ishimura Personnel Manifest Wow, that was a while ago. I guess the way I looked at it, I didn't really see a conflict. *Kendra's statement of "a thousand people on board" seems like she just casually rounded where ''Thirteen gave the exact total. *Weller's statement of "eight hundred miners on board" also seems casually rounded and vague. While Thirteen doesn't list "miners", it's probably because most of the crew have some sort of Planet Cracking-related job therefore listed under more specific titles. I'm sorry that I annoyed you. If you feel I'm assuming too much, go ahead and add it back in if you like, although I'm wondering now if it would be better in the trivia section. -- Reignfire 03:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap! Your here! And as an admin. Thats awesome so there is one person I know from another wiki here. Great! This is a very nice wiki you have so what are you sysop or cratt? Sniperteam82308 06:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats cool. Sorry when I edited your talk I didn't yet have my signature up. Its up now though. Anyway. It is a pretty nice wiki. There are some things like the fan fiction going here policy but I suppose Tazio is right when they say a fan fiction wiki would die kinda like the RvB fanfiction did. I am planning on continueing my fan fics there but well Black Ops, and Christmas time activitys. Plus my new fan fic here. So whats up?Sniperteam82308 00:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I am here to report this guy for repeatedly vandalising DS2117's user and talk page by removing all content. Please block him. Thank you.Sniperteam82308 02:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Alright but just to tell. I told you of this guy before DS2 edited her page so sorry.Sniperteam82308 03:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine, It was me. I tried to delete my profile but I forgot to sign in. Silly me, I hope this clarifies things for you. I am sorry for any confussion or delay. DS2117 Vandalism Ok ok. I know I was wrong about DS2. But this guy made a page for fucking here it is Fucking . Anyway hoping you could delete the page and ban the guy. Oh and this guy. Unsure if Hagemonia got him but he is making up music related rubbish on pages heres the guy and well Hagemonia reverted the edits but unsure if he blocked him. You can still see the edits from his contributions I guess. Oh well. Please deal with it as I know this time I am right.Sniperteam82308 07:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen it too. And yes SniperTeam, I think you're right. The last one was me. I'm sorry for the confussion guys. D: ::Sorry your the only admin I know here. I had no idea it was dealt with as whe I was finished the page remained for at least another hour.Sniperteam82308 05:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC)